Surgical securement devices, such as surgical anchors, that fix implants to bone or other tissue are effective when used consistently with clinically tested protocols. In one example, surgical anchors configured as surgical screws that are rotatably driven through an implant and into a target surgical location so as to fix the implant to the target surgical location. Surgical screws can be configured as bone screws that are driven through the implant, whereby the target surgical location is bone. Torque limiters are one type of device that surgeons can use to help position and appropriately lock the surgical anchor in place. Torque limiters can help ensure that no more than a desired torque is applied to the surgical anchor during implantation. Despite the use of torque limiters for medical applications, typical torque limiter designs are complex and costly to manufacture.